


You Could Be Happy

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, i'M SAD, made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoru knows that even years later, married to Saki, he'll always love Shun. Nothing can stop the pain. He's going to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Happy

You could be happy. But you weren't happy the day I watched you go.

Satoru knew why he had to live. He loved Saki dearly, but not as much as he had loved Shun, did love Shun. He knew he was young at the time but he wanted to see Shun one more time, one time before he let go. On the roof.

And all the things I wished I had not said are played in loops till its madness in my head.

He remembered everything they had said everything they had did. He tried his best everyday, for Saki. For Shun.

Is it too late to remind you how we were?

He wondered what It would've been like if he and Shun stayed together, if Shun had lived. It was time for him to stop staying in the past.

But not out last days of silence, screaming blur.

He always felt like his heart was broken into shards. He constantly tried to be happy, for Saki. He remembered how happy he had been with Shun. Blue skies, not a chance of rain. Now it's always raining. He looked up into the stars.

Most of what I remember makes me sure I should have stopped you from walking out the door. You could be happy, I hope you are. You made me happier than I'd been by far.

Satoru couldn't take the pain chaining his heart down. He wanted to be free, to fly with Shun up in heaven. He closed his eyes and imagined Shun now. At his age, smiling. His heart was strapped down by more chains.

Somehow everything I own smells of you. And for the tiniest moment it's all not true.

'Shun I'm coming home.' Satoru whispered as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He smiled and stood up.

Do the things that you always wanted to. Without me there to hold you back; don't think, just do.

Satoru jumped off the roof and into the dark onyx street below. He smiled as he hit the ground, the pain less than that of his heart. Everything went dark.

More than anything I want to see you, Take a glorious bite out of the whole world.

Satoru saw Shun across the clouds. "Shun!" He shouted. Shun turned around surprised. Satoru hugged Shun and he hugged back. Nothing would ever make Satoru let go of Shun again. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I got really sad when I was listening to Snow Patrol, You Could Be Happy and I had to write this. Sorry for all the angst, I just re-watched the entire series and got really sad.


End file.
